


All I cared about was myself... Now it's different

by Not_a_Simple_Hobbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Greez has a soft spot for Cal, Greez is an underrated character, I may have projected my time-blindness onto Greez for two seconds, Ordo Eris, gladiator deaths mentioned, minor mentions of blood, no graphic descriptions tho, the Greez and Cal content that nobody asked for but we all deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Simple_Hobbit/pseuds/Not_a_Simple_Hobbit
Summary: Greez's stomachs dropped.No.He wished he was dreaming. Wished he could pretend this was one big prank being played on him, where everyone could have a good laugh at his expense and it would be over. Because out of the Gladiator’s Gate walked their ginger Jedi, squinting as he was suddenly drenched in spotlight, his face filled with anger and confusion.—In which how the Mantis crew found Cal on Ordo Eris is explained and Greez is forced to confront the fact that his mistakes affect more than himself now.
Relationships: Greez Dritus & Cal Kestis, Greez Dritus & Cere Junda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	All I cared about was myself... Now it's different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published fanfiction (sooo many drafts for many different fandoms that will probably never see the light of day, aha). It originally was going to be a one-shot, but I wanted to get something out and needed a little more time to figure out how to write the next bit.
> 
> After Cal was captured and subsequently rescued from the arena, I couldn't get this angsty idea for how Cere and Greez found him out of my head. He's definitely not my favorite character, but I think Greez is absolutely underrated (as is his relationship with Cal). Not even Greez is free from character growth in this game and the cutscenes after Ordo Eris really demonstrate it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thank you for your interest in my writing! :)
> 
> Warnings for death mentions (unnamed characters and no graphic descriptions) and some minor mentions of blood. Because we're talking about a gladiator arena.

“Cal? Cal, can you hear me?” Cere’s voice hinted a tone of urgency as she spoke over the comms.

Greez huffed quietly from the cockpit, flipping switches and double-checking the statuses on the Mantis. “Relax, Cere,” he voiced gruffly over his shoulder. “He’s probably fine.”

Cere shook her head but didn’t look up. “It’s been too long since he responded to any of my transmissions.”

“It’s only been a couple hours.”

“It’s been nearly five hours, Greez,” Cere corrected. He rolled his eyes.

Finishing up his inspection, Greez pushed himself out of his seat and walked up next to the concerned human. “Look, he’s down in one of those… Zeffonian temple things, right?” Cere gave a distracted half-nod. “And they’re underground, right?” Another half-nod. “Well, maybe there’s just too much interference to reach him and he’s taking a while to find… whatever it is your old teacher has him looking for.”

“I don’t like it,” Cere said, shaking her head again as she turned back to her comm station. “I haven’t heard any radio chatter from the imperials about him for a while, either.”

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing,” Greez piped up. “Look on the bright side, maybe that means he hasn’t run into any imperials for a while.”

“As much as I would hope that’s true,” Cere responded with a grim smile, “I can hardly believe that what they’ve discovered of the Zeffo tombs and their surroundings aren’t crawling with imperial forces.”

Greez threw up his hands, moving back towards the cockpit. “You’re hopeless.” Pointing a digit at Cere, he said, “You know, you worry too much, sometimes,” before he turned around.

He couldn’t see, but Cere raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure you worry enough.”

Greez scoffed and sat back in his pilot’s seat. She could fret as much as she wanted. Kid could handle more than a few troopers. Why should he be worried?

A thought crossed his mind, and he snuck a glance at Cere before pulling his personal little tablet out from its hiding spot under the dashboard. There was supposed to be another gladiator fight tonight. It couldn’t hurt to watch for a little bit. After all, they were still waiting on Cal, and Cere was too busy worrying about the kid to notice. Greez didn’t often get a chance to watch the games these days. The last one he’d seen had the reigning champion taken down by a pack of some wolf-looking creatures he didn’t remember the name of from some random planet he also didn’t remember. He was itching for a little excitement that didn’t put him in peril, so he pulled up the Haxion Brood’s feed.

His stomachs dropped.

_No._

Greez wished he was dreaming. Wished he could pretend this was one big prank being played on him, where everyone could have a good laugh at his expense and it would be over. Because out of the Gladiator’s Gate walked their ginger Jedi, squinting as he was suddenly drenched in spotlight. Greez could hear an echoing voice in the stadium that somewhere in the back of his head registered as belonging to Sorc Tormo, but he didn’t notice what it was saying. All he could do was stare in horror at the kid, whose face was filled with anger and confusion.

“ _—You have Greezy Four-Arms to thank for bringing us together—_ ”

That hit Greez like a wall of ice. All the guilt he had repressed over hiding his continued gambling debt from Cere came flooding in. He’d told himself it was no big deal, but now? Cal could be killed over his pathetic addiction.

Cere was going to kill him.

Greez turned towards the former Jedi. She was still laboring over the communications system. This was not going to go over well at all, and for the slightest second, Greez considered not bringing it up. His conscience immediately punished him by filling his imagination with the memories of all the gruesome gladiator deaths he had witnessed at the Ordo Eris arena. Those guys? Greez never knew who they were and most of ‘em were bounty hunters anyway. Jerks out for money and glory. This? This was _Cal_. He knew the kid was strong, but…

The arena battles were no joke.

They needed to get him out of there.

Sheepishly, he got up and moved towards the comm station. “Cere?” She didn’t look up at him. He walked up to her and nervously held out the tablet. “I- I think I found our missing Jedi.”

Cere gave Greez a puzzled look before noticing the tablet. Her eyes widened, and she snatched the device from his hands. “What is this?” Greez felt himself freeze again, unable to open his mouth. “Greez,” Cere demanded.

It all rushed out at once, panic building in his voice as he paced around the holotable. “The Haxion Brood. They hold gladiator fights sometimes and they’ve been after me for the gambling debts I still owe them. They must’ve followed us and figured out Cal was a Jedi and now—“

“I thought we paid off your debt,” Cere interjected. All words left his tongue. He froze in his tracks, staring blankly at the human who was fixing him with an intense gaze. “Greez?” He couldn’t help it: he looked away. He heard her let out a heavy sigh. “We’ll talk about this later. Where is Cal?”

Greez looked back up. “On Ordo Eris. It’s a fortress in an asteroid field in the Outer Rim.”

“Let’s go,” came the immediate reply. For a moment, Greez again felt helpless to budge. His head was reeling, screaming at him to move, but his eyes drifted to the tablet where at that moment Cal was struggling against the pincers of a monstrous spider, a rivulet of blood coming from his hairline. Greez’s limbs felt like impossible weights. “Now, Greez!” And that’s all it took to snap him out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cere pretty much wrote her own dialogue in the beginning. It was fun to have Cere's response immediately pop into my head as I began to write out Greez's lines.
> 
> We have no idea what Latero anatomy is like, so I'm taking creative license. (Also they seem to really love food? Or maybe that's just Greez's family.)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part where Cere and Greez rescue Cal, angst ensues, and Greez sits down to have his conversation with Cal! :D I'm not sure when I will have that ready, but I will try to get it done as soon as possible!
> 
> Obviously there is no obligation, but if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know if you had a favorite part! Feedback is loved and appreciated here!


End file.
